Come back to me
by backtothebasics
Summary: i uploaded it again and this time i finished it.. as usual it's an Adison jealous fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Kris' P.O.V.**

"Hi sis., hey Kris." Adam greeted me and Allie as he sat down between us.

There goes the same old same, him calling her his sister. Doesn't he notice that she likes him? Or can't he say how he feels. I mean, it already shows, she always blushes when he's here. I guess I'll have to talk to Allison about this.

"Good morning Adam." I greeted him as I stood up and went to the other chair, so they could sit together without me bothering them.

I watched them flirt around each other, Adam tried to move a little closer, and she pretended to read a teen magazine, gosh, why can't they just spit it out already. So I left the room without them noticing.

I called Katy and asked for help. I told her the whole story, and she told me, "Well honey, make him jealous."

I was like, "What! How am I going to do that Katy?"

And she told me that I'll pretend to act that I like Allie when he's around. "Wow Katy, that's a nice plan, I promise I wont do anything wrong."

"Are you kidding?, I know you wont, good luck Krissy, love you, bye." she said and she hang up.

So I went to bed after that, and I'll do just that the minute I wake up.

**Allison's P.O.V.**

When we looked around, Kris was already gone, wow, this is going to be uncomfortable. Adam asked me what magazine I was reading, and I replied Teen Trends. I looked at him as he turned on the television, and I cant believe that the movie was Titanic, and it was the part they we're kissing. Adam laughed and he looked at me.

I stared at him and said, "What?"

"Nothing." he told me as he shrugged.

Then I suddenly felt him slowly wrapping his right arm around me. I tried to hide a smile, but he pulled me a little closer to him.

**Adam's P.O.V.**

I thought I was doing alright, I mean she wasn't hesitating or anything. I just really miss the bonds that we had together, we only had a little time to spend with each other now, because of tour and albums, recordings, and a lot of other stuff.

And I thought we were having a great time, everything was quiet, only the television was on. The lights were off, it was really peaceful when Megan came in and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Allison!!!"

Then she stopped when she saw me and Allie sitting down together,on her bed, the blanket was covering us.

Megan dropped her jaw and she stuttered, "Umm... Sorry, I was just looking... for you Allison.. but now that you're with Adam, I dont think I have to.. worry. I'm sorry I disturbed you guys." she tried not to laugh as she left the room.

**Megan's P.O.V.**

Wow! What the hell were they doing together in her bed. I have to tell the others about this.

I ran to the others and told them what I saw, when they heard this, they were like, "What!", "Are you insane?"

It was really funny, I cant believe they do that.

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Oh great, another moment to spread about me and Allie. I saw her a bit shocked of what Megan's reaction was. So I tried to talk to her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," that was all she has to say, I knew she wasn't feeling good, so I tried to comfort her.

"Allie," I began, "it's okay, we weren't doing anything wrong."

"I know, but still."

"Don't worry, it'll be forgotten soon, okay?"

"Okay."

I kissed her hair then I left the room so she could rest.

**Allison's P.O.V.**

Adam tried to comfort me, like he always do. I felt a little better, but I know Megan would ask me what just happened. But I think he's right, we weren't doing anything wrong. But thankfully Megan just looked at me and smiled, then she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kris' P.O.V.**

Oh great, my alarm clock rang, just in time, 'cause Adam's still in bed. So I slowly got out of bed, and silently went inside the bathroom. When I got out, he was still there.

So I crept to the door, and closed it. I went straight to the kitchen, and thankfully, I saw Allison. She was all alone, watching this show that I wasn't really interested with. Maybe this is the right time to talk to her about my plan.

"Morning!" I told her with a smile on my face, and she did the same.

"Allie, there's something I need to tell you." I began, she looked at me with a worried look on her face.

I giggled and said, "It's nothing bad. I just have a plan for you and, well Adam."

"What do you mean Kris?" she asked me.

"Oh you know, so you guys could be together."

I was surprised that she chocked on what I just said, then she burst out a laugh, and I just stared at her.

"Are you crazy? He's gay and 10 years older than me, and... what made you think about that crazy idea of yours?" the 17 year old told me, still enjoying herself.

"Oh c'mon, I know you guys like each other. And it's like the whole world can see that. Don't you read Adison stories? There so romantic, and you guys are cute together."

"You... you read what? I can't believe you, your so weird."

"Am not." I told her, and after a few minutes of arguing, she finally gave in.

"Fine, I like him, but it's not like he feels the same way with me you know."

"But what if he does?" I said to her.

"I don't know.."

"That's why I have a plan Allie."

"And what would your plan be?"

"I'm going to pretend that I like you when he's around."

She stared at me for a moment then said, "You're crazy!"

"It might work."

"No way, and your married, and there's no way in the world am I going to get involved in your crazy ideas."

"Allie, Katy was the one who gave me the idea anyway. And she said she's glad to help. Because she can't wait 'till you guys have cute rocker babies."

"Kris!!!"

"I'm just saying."

"What's the connection with you pretending to like me anyway?"

"Well, for one, he'll get jealous, and then he'll tell you how he feels. With my help ofcourse."

**Allison's P.O.V.**

Kris and I were laughing when Adam suddenly stepped in the room. I smiled at him, then looked at Kris.

I watched the recent Idol winner act his plan, believe me, he sucked at acting.

"So Allie, we're not doing any show tonight, maybe we could have dinner together."

"Umm.." I didn't really know what to say.

"Okay."

"Great, hey Adam, you can come to if you want." he said as he looked at Adam.

"Nah, I'm fine." he said, sounding a bit confused.

Kris smiled at us, then he got up and made his breakfast. While Adam sat next to me, not knowing that Kris was secretly eyeing us, he kissed me at the corner of my lips, as he said "Good morning Allie-kat."

"Good morning Adam." I said shyly, Kris was trying not to smile. And I tried not to blush, but I think I blushed more when Adam held my hand in his.

**Adam's P.O.V.**

I cant understand Allie today. She's acting strangely today, did I do something wrong?

"Allie," I whispered, so Kris wouldn't hear because he was eating in-front of us.

She looked at me as I continued, "You wanna talk about something?"

"It's nothing, i'm just kinda tired, that's all."

I know something was up, and I absolutely wanna know what's bothering her.

**Allison's P.O.V.**

Adam is trying to let me talk, and I just cant say it, but he insisted.

Thankfully, someone stepped in the room, which surprised the three of us.

"Hey baby!" Drake said as he approached Adam.

"Drake!!! What are you doing here?" Adam said as he stepped backward from his boyfriend.

"Well, it's visiting hours, and I figured that I'd check on you." the other gay guy said as he sat between me and Adam.

**Kris' P.O.V.**

Wow! My plan's starting to work. Just in time for Drake to show up unexpectedly. I guess it's time for me take the next step of my ingenious plan.

So I laid my plate on the sink and looked at them, "So Adam, maybe you and Drake could go with Allie and me for dinner tonight."

"That's great, we could have a double date." Drake said with a killer smile on his face.

"Sure, why not!" I exclaimed as I winked at Allie, then left the room, again

**Allison's P.O.V.**

Oh man, why does Kris have to make matter's worst? He just invited Adam and the other guy for dinner, and now he left me alone here. I can't believe him, I wonder how Katy controls this weirdo.

We were all silent, I was trying to move away from them, and hide my face at the same time. Then the silence was disturbed by Matt and Megan.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

Me and Megan just walked inside the kitchen, then to my surprise, Adam, Allison, and Drake were there, together!

"So, how's your sleep salsa-pants?" I asked Allison.

"Fine." that was all the 17-year old has to say.

"What do you mean Allie?" Megan said as she patted the teenager.

"Yeah, let it out girlfriend." I told Allison.

**Megan's P.O.V.**

"Honey, you can tell us everything." I tried to comfort her.

"Allie, we're all family here. And besides, we know that you had a stupid stocker, which you hate so much. Then you love teddy bears and pasta, we even know you have a crush on Adam!" Matt exclaimed, forgetting that Adam was just in front of him.

"Matt!!!" I shouted at him, giving him the look.

"Oh my gosh, I did not just say that." he replied back as he looked at Drake and Adam, both had there eyebrows raised.

"Matt.. was just joking, dont believe anything he says." I told the two guys as I pushed Matt out of the room.

**Allison's P.O.V.**

Oh my god! Matt just told Adam that I like him. This day couldn't get any worst, and they left me again.

Good thing Kris walked in and looked at me.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Kris said, confused.

I didn't speak, so Kris hugged me and said, "Look, you can tell me everything, after all, I am your best friend." he said as we walked out of the room, with Adam and Drake looking at us.

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Wow, things are getting weirder today. First, Matt said Allie liked me, then were going on a double date, third Kris said he was her best friend.

I cant believe him, I'm the one who calls her 'baby girl', and I'm her best friend.

I just cant understand why I feel so bad, and does she really like me? I turned my attention to Drake and said, "Look, that was nothing, maybe you should get dressed for dinner tonight."

**Drake's P.O.V.**

"Okay." I told him as I got up and went to my car.

Things aren't going pretty easy, Allison likes Adam? When did that happen?, and why does Adam look upset?

I guess it's nothing, maybe I should just ignore this.

**Kris' P.O.V.**

I tried to comfort Allie, because she looked so down right now.

"What happened?"

"Matt.. he... told Adam that I liked him." she said sobbingly.

"Matt what!!!, how, and why?"

"I know Matt just slipped, but still, Adam heard, and Drake was there."

"Allie, maybe we could straighten things up when the 4 of us goes to dinner."

"Kris, I dont want to go to dinner."

"You have to, if you really like him."

"I dont know."

"Please Allie, dont do this for me, do it for you and Adam."

"If we go, please dont leave me alone with them."

"I promise, now go change."

She smiled and she got up, I went to the bathroom and got ready myself. After awhile, we were inside the car, heading to the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Come Back To Me 3

At dinner

Kris sat down beside Allison, as Adam and Drake sat together. There was an awkward silence from their table, just when a waiter came up to them.

"May I take your orders?" the waiter asked politely(he's name is Jack).

"Oh yeah, sure." Kris said looking at the three.

"What would you have Allie?" Kris asked her.

"Umm.. just pasta."

"Just pasta, sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. How 'bout you and Drake Adam?" Kris asked the couple.

"I think I'll have steak." Drake said.

"Same goes for me." Adam replied as he looked at the girl in-front of him.

"Mine would be barbecue salad, that would be all." Kris told the waiter.

"Okay, it would take about thirty minutes for your orders to finish."

"Alright then." Kris said.

"So?" Adam began.

Kris' P.O.V.

Okay so the orders were taken and nobody's speaking, thank god Adam did.

"So how are you guys?" I asked the two.

"Great!" Drake gave me a killer smile.

"Oh, well than that's good to hear." I placed an arm around Allison's shoulder.

"So Alli, is there something you want to tell me?" Adam asked her and she looked at me.

"A little help Kris," she whispered.

"I don't think she needs to tell you anything Adam." I shrugged.

"Kris, I was asking her." Adam told me.

"Oh yeah, well let her answer then." I looked over the girl beside me.

"Your right Kris, there's nothing to talk about." she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"If you say so." Adam uncomfortably sat at the edge of his chair, and I eyed his every move.

"So Kris, how did you find this amazing restaurant?" Allison asked me, leaning in a little closer, wow she's good.

I was about to speak when Drake interrupted me with his question.

"Allison are you sure there's nothing you want to say?" Drake looked at her and she looked at me.

"Drake if she says there's nothing than cant we leave it like that?" I asked him, trying to defend the younger girl.

"We can, but what about the thing Matt said?" he asked once more.

"What thing?" Allison acted up.

"Do you mean the one he said while we three were in the kitchen?" Adam asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah that," Drake nodded.

"What thing? Alli, what are they talking about?" I asked her with a wink.

"Oh you know Matt," she giggled, "crazy as ever, I don't like Adam like that Drake. People just get so high sometimes they don't know what they're saying."

"I'm sure Matt was playing around." I added.

"Okay, if you say so." Drake nodded and I saw Adam's reaction.

He looked at Allison but she avoided his gaze, he tried to talk to her but she kept on talking to me.

"The ambiance is amazing, ain't that right Krissy?" she smiled at me.

"Ofcourse Alli – baby, I chose it for you." I smiled at her.

Adam's P.O.V.

'Alli – baby?'

Okay, Kris is going to far, I have to talk to him later. I mean, I thought he was my best friend, then why is he acting different lately, all so huggy and kissy when he's with Allison.

The waiter arrived with our orders, "here you go sir."

"Thank you," I told the guy who served our dinner.

"Shall we eat?" Kris smiled at all of us.

"Ofcourse," Drake answered him.

"Kris, can you blow my food please, it's too hot for me." Allison whined, which made me feel awkward.

"Sure baby girl," he got a fork and put some pasta on it, blew it a little, and fed her, "how is it?"

"Yum, you have to taste yours." she said as she got Kris' fork and fed him.

"Thank you Alli, but I think you have something on your face." he said as he got a napkin and wiped the spot away.

"You're so sweet," she kissed his cheek.

I guess I moved the table a bit, which made Drake look at me.

Drake's P.O.V.

I was trying to enjoy a perfectly good old well done steak, then I felt the table move, and as I turned my head, I saw Adam turning red.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure." he smiled at me.

"Tell me when you're feeling kinda uneasy." I shrugged with a smile.

"Thanks babe, I guess I just over reacted about nothing." he smiled.

I nodded then thought, why would he react? What would he react about? Minutes of thinking, my eyes going to Kris, Allison, Adam then back to Kris.

Wait a second, I think I know. By the looks of Kris and Allison plus Adam's, it's all starting to make sense.

First was Matt's sudden confession, than Allison got mad at him. Second, the weird acting Kris has when he's with Allison, when we know this guy's married.

And lastly, Adam's reaction every time Kris gets flirty with Allison. Why is it that every time Kris and Allison would, I don't know, maybe act up, they make sure Adam sees it?

Is this a set up, all planned? Does Adam actually like her back? Cos if he does, then I will volunteer to stop this nonsense that's happening between him and me.

But before all that, I need more steak.

Kris P.O.V.

Strange, Drake looked likes he was spaced out a minute ago. Why was he looking at the three of us strangely, then he looked like he was thinking things through.

What has gotten into him? I cant just sit here and do nothing, why don't I ask for myself?

"Hey Drake, you okay?" I gently slapped his hand.

"Uh yeah, I'm great." he faked a smile.

I nodded and thought, now what's with him?

Allison's P.O.V.

Dinner finished early, all of us were done eating our meals. For the first time, dinner with Kris and Adam was… silent.

Flirting with Kris kinda looked easy but it was hard to do. Feeling Adam's dagger glares every time Kris is with me kinda felt… uneasy.

Was I actually making him believe all this? Am I actually hurting him? This is all crazy, I just hope Kris' plan goes somewhere.

"Let's go." Kris stood up from the table and the three of us followed him.

Kris went to the counter and paid for the food, but Adam stopped him.

"Hey man, let me do it." Adam handed the cashier the money.

"Dude, why did you do that?" Kris asked him.

"You've done so much already, I guess I needed to show my appreciation." he smiled at the smaller guy.

"Alright," Kris said and took my hand.

The four of us arrived at the parking lot, Kris was giving me a ride back to the Idol Mansion.

"So see you guys," Kris smiled at the two.

"Adam, do you have to go to the mansion like now?" Drake asked him.

"Not really, you wanna hang out a little longer?" Adam asked.

"I actually want to talk." Drake said.

"Talk? Okay sure, see you two later." Adam waved as he and Drake got in his car.

Kris and I waved back as we got in his mustang.

"You were shaking Alli." Kris began to talk.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"From the moment I was acting with you, and from the way Adam's eyes glared at the two of us, you were shaking, somewhat nervous." he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Kris, I mean, are we even doing the right thing?" I asked and looked at him.

"Don't you trust me Alli, I actually am beginning to think that my plan is working. Drake asked Adam to talk because he noticed how affected lover boy was with the fact that I was with you." he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive." he smiled and parked beside Danny's car as we got down.

**

Adam's P.O.V.

When Drake and I got in my car, nobody was talking. Only the radio broke the silence between us two. I was driving us to his apartment, and I don't know why my hands were sweating.

I'm just so nervous about this 'talk' Drake wants. What's there to talk about anyway?

I pushed the thoughts away and continued driving.

**

We arrived at his apartment and we both got down. We took the elevator on our way to his room. As we arrived at his apartment room, I took a seat and waited for him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as he took a seat in front of me.

"Adam, I want to ask you something." he started.

"Anything," I answered.

"I want the truth." he said in his serious tone.

"Okay." I looked at him and returned the look.

"Do you find Allison likeable in a more brotherly or sisterly way?" he asked.

For a minute I was shocked with his sudden question, I didn't know what to say.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm asking if you like her Adam." he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, Ofcourse not. I don't love her Drake." I told him.

"Why are you denying it?" he stood up in front of me.

"Denying what?" I followed his motion.

"That you like her and you cant admit it when the whole world can see it!" he yelled at me.

"If you're forgetting, I'm gay for one and I'm older than her, for like a ten year gap." I yelled back.

"Well it doesn't seem to matter Adam, because every time your with her, you cant hide the fact that your in love with this girl." he explained to me and I looked down.

"What made you think that?" I asked as if in a whisper.

"Think? Oh I don't have to think it Adam, I can see it. Can you even explain your sudden reaction when Allison was with Kris, it's like your whole body wanted to burn. And it's not only with Kris you get jealous with, even with her other guy friends." he raised his hands up in the air.

"Do you have to put meaning in that?" I tried to defend myself.

"I don't Adam, no one does. It's only you two, and I cant take it anymore. How can I love you when your in love with someone else I know." he looked at me.

"Drake…." I tried to say my apology.

"Forget it Adam, we're over." he looked back.

"Over? How can we be over? Drake, do you even know what you're saying?" I asked him.

"I do Adam, I'm not sure you do." he gaze returned to mine.

"What about us, our happiness, our life?" I asked.

"We both know this wouldn't last forever, it's better if I'll end it now. I care about our happiness and our lives, I don't want you to suffer every minute of your life thinking about her. Your better off with her, and trust me, I personally would urge you to go after her now that there's time." he looked at me.

"Thank you, and I'm so sorry you have to deal with is." I hugged him in a friendly way.

"No problem Adam, it was nice meeting you." he patted my shoulder and opened his front door.

"See you somewhere." I waved before entering the elevator.

"Tell me when you get her." I heard him yell back.

**

Kris P.O.V.

So tonight went kinda weird, the three acted strange around one another. But I do know I'm doing the right thing, right? Well, let's not worry about that too much.

But what does worry me is Adam, what's taking him so long to get back here? What kinda talk are they having, this is kinda scaring me, I guess I better call him.

I stood up from my bed and went to my drawer; I got my phone and unlocked it. I was about to call his number when I heard the door open, and in stepped a teary eyed Adam.

"Adam, I'm glad you're back. I was about to call you, what happened?" I asked.

"Drake and I broke up." he said to me simply.

"You and Drake what?" I asked.

"He said that it's just not working out, and he did advice me in what I should do." he looked at me strangely.

"Is that okay with you?" I sat beside me.

"One thing is holding me back from doing what's suppose to be done." he looked at me straight in the eye.

"What's that man?" I asked him.

"Kris I need you to tell me something." he told me, oh no, here it comes.

"Okay shoot." I shrugged.

"Is there anything going on between you and Allison?" he asked.

I knew it, that question I've been waiting for since my plan started. I didn't want to go straight to the point, so I smiled at him and said:

"Adam, why would you think that when you know I'm married and she's just a little sister to me?" I asked him.

"Don't lie to me Kris, I can see the way you flirt when you're with her." he told me.

"Adam, you're not the only one who can act here." I smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't you ask me if there's anything going on with me and her, let me ask you if you're recent brake – up have anything to do with the way you feel about her?" I smirked at him and he wasn't able to answer.

"Kris you know me better than that." he told me.

"I do Adam, that's why I can tell that you like her. And guess what, she likes you back." I patted his shoulder.

"No she doesn't." he looked down.

"She does, she told me." I smiled at him.

"Then what's with you two earlier." he sounded as confused as ever.

"It was my little plan o makin' ya jealous, and taddaa… I'm a mad genius." I let out a little laugh.

"Your crazy as ever." he shook his head.

"So are we okay?" I put my hand in front of him.

"Yeah, we are." he shook it and gave me a brotherly hug.

"First thing in the morning, you have to win her." I told him.

"How?" he raised his brow.

"Tell her how you feel, get her alone, must I do everything?" I asked.

"Nah, you need to rest. Thanks again man." he said before going inside the bathroom.

"Night," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Come Back To Me 4

Adam's P.O.V.

After changing into some comfy sleeping clothes, I got out of the bathroom and tiptoed my way to the door.

I looked over to the man snoring, boy this guys a heavy sleeper. I opened the door and got out of our room and into the hallway. I entered the elevator and waited for it to get to the girl's floor.

As the doors of the elevator opened, I stepped right out and passed Lil's room. Next to it was Megan and Alli's room; I stood in – front of their door for awhile.

I heard giggles from inside the room, maybe this is wrong timing. But I have to do it now. I knocked softly at their door and waited. Just after I knocked, Megan opened the door.

"Is Alli there?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'll go call her," she said before yelling Allison's name.

And before I knew it, Allison was standing in front of me.

"Hi," she said in an awkward way.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Out here?" she smiled.

"How about a walk," I gestured my hand outside their room.

"Hold on, I'll go get my coat." she said and I waited.

Allison's P.O.V.

Okay, why does he want to talk in this late hour? Is this about Kris and me, did Kris tell him?

"What was that about?" Megan asked me as I opened my closet.

"He wants to talk and take me for a walk," I answered her, putting on my coat.

"Why does he want that?" she asked curiously.

"How should I know?" I shrugged and opened the door.

"Goodnight," Megan closed the door and I walked towards Adam.

"I'm ready," I said.

"Great, let's go." he took my hand and we walked silently towards the mansions garden.

Adam's P.O.V.

When Alli and I arrived at the garden, I led her to a bench near the bird bath of the Idol mansion. We sat down for a moment, just looking at the sky till she spoke up.

"So why are we here?" she looked at me.

"Alli, when I arrived back here after Drake and I talked, I ---"I was cut off by her question.

"What happened with you and Drake, it took hours since you returned. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Drake and I had talked about what's best for both of us, and he decided to cut the line." I smiled at her.

"You broke up, but why?" she asked me.

"It was never meant to be Alli." I said.

"I'm sorry," she looked down.

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." I cupped her face but she turned her head the opposite direction.

"None of this would've happen if it weren't for me." she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"I've been lying to you the whole time, the thing about Kris and me." she slowly said.

I'm glad she was the one who began with the topic; all I have to do is tell her what I know.

"Alli, I know." I smiled at her.

She looked at me with confusion written all over her face, "How?"

"Kris told me, when I entered our room. He asked what happened and I told him about the break – up, and I asked him what's really going on." I said.

"Oh no, Kris told you that I –"she stuttered.

"He did.." I told her.

"You hate me now, don't you?" she frowned.

"No, why would I hate you? The only thing that bugged me was you being with Kris. I didn't like the whole idea at all." I giggled.

She smiled at me and said, "You're just jealous."

I raised my hands up in the air in surrender, "I admit it, I was jealous."

"Guess you're not the only one who can act around here." she smirked.

"I've been told." I giggled.

"So are we okay?" she asked.

"More than okay? But can I ask you something?" I looked at her sincerely.

"Anything," she returned my gaze.

"Please come back to me, as in to me. No more acting or pretending." I begged.

"I was always yours." she said before hugging me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I love you," she said before planting a warm kiss on my lips.

We smiled at each other after we pulled apart, then we heard a voice yelling my name.

"Adam!!!" a frustrated Kris showed up, shocked to see Allison cuddled around me.

"Yes Kris," I asked.

"Oh so you two made up," he nodded.

"Guess we did," Allison giggled at him.

"I told you to get the girl first thing in the morning." he placed his hands on his waist.

"I just couldn't wait." I shrugged, "why are you calling me again?"

"Oh you see, I had a vision on what you should do to convince her to come back to you, but eventually, that's not needed no more." he said before walking back to our room.

"Goodnight," Alli and I told him.

"Later Romeo and Juliet." he waved.

"Wanna sleep now?" I asked her.

"I'd rather be with you," she smiled and closed her eyes.

After that, I cant remember what happened next. Seems like we fell asleep there, cos when we woke up the next morning, Megan was furiously asking where Allison had been.

Thought she was kidnapped or what, well you know how crazy people could get.


End file.
